El amor de hoenn
by goldhibiki 140
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños numero 16 de Sapphire y Ruby quiere confesarle la verdad, pero nada de lo que tenia en mente sale como queria


Antes de comenzar quiero saludar a todos los lectores, e informarles que es mi primer fic así que no sean tan crueles ;-; ok no xD

Este fic lo se me ocurrió hace un año exactamente y hace dos semanas lo encontré en un viejo cuaderno el cual no lo complete por problemas personales, etc. Y ahora con el anuncio del remake me propuse terminarlo.

-Pokémon y todo lo asociado a esta saga lamentablemente no me pertenece

EMPEZEMOS:

**El amor de hoenn**

"Hace unos años, en mi cumpleaños número 11, llegue a la región de Hoenn donde conocí a una chica llamada Sapphire, la cual me reto a obtener los listones de la región antes de que ella venciera a los líderes de gimnasio en un plazo de 80 días.

Pero a lo largo de nuestro viaje nos enfrentamos a dos agrupaciones malvadas que intentaron apoderarse de la región, y también…..uff, Sapphire y yo descubrimos que nos conocíamos desde mucho antes y que éramos la razón de porque había cambiado nuestra forma de ser.

En el enfrentamiento de los pokemons legendarios Groudon y Kyogre, Sapphire se me declaro y al rato yo hice lo mismo…..Pero esto último….. se supone que lo olvide…"

Era 16 de septiembre y se me venía enzima el cumpleaños de ella, Sapphire, últimamente sentía que era la hora de decirle la verdad, de decirle que nunca tuve amnesia y que nunca olvide esas palabras que me dijo.

-Oye!...oye Ruby!-me grito Sapphire dejándome sordo.

Estábamos en su base secreta mientras tejía una bufanda para mimi.

-Aaay!, qué te pasa Sapph!?, no vez que estoy ocupado!-respondí enojado.

-Te estoy hablando sobre mi entrenamiento con Winona, deja de hacer niñerías y pon atención

-¡Tachan! Mira como me quedo, mimi se verá hermosa cuando lo luzca en los concursos- exclame con ojos brillosos.

-¡Escucha lo que te digo!-me tomo de los hombros y me comenzó a agitar. Uff! que puedo decir, otro día y otra pelea con Sapphire. ¿Cuándo será el día que se comporte como una señorita?

Al otro día me levante cansado y muy adolorido (porque rayos acepte el reto de Sapph de andar por las lianas) pero en fin si rechazaba, quizás que me hubiera hecho?

Al salir en la tarde Sapphire estaba esperándome se veía alegre… (que tramaría hacerme ahora?)

-¿Qué haces aquí Sapph?

-Pues quiero hablar contigo de algo importante-me dijo calmada.

Yo con una cara de (wtf?) le dije- ok, que quieres decirme.

Nos subimos arriba de un árbol y empezamos a hablar.

-Ruby, pues tu sabes que en unos días cumpliré 16 años, quería saber… como me vez tú?-al decirme eso mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, que le diría? *mente de ruby*:no no, NO! no puedo decirle que no tengo amnesia, no me siento preparado, mejor se lo digo en su cumpleaños, a arceus ilumíname!*

-Ejem pues eres una chica muy poco femenina y para tu edad deberías bañarte más seguido-fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y si, en un instante sali volando mientras me Sapphire me gritaba.

-¡¿No puedes dejar de ser un egocéntrico o decirme algo positivo sobre mí!?-me grito furiosa

Me acomodé la gorra y de un momento a otro sin pensar en las consecuencias le dije:

-Nunca lo olvide…discúlpame que te haya mentido todo este tiempo, discúlpame por ser un tacaño y hacerme el idiota cuando me hablabas del tema, recuerdo todo lo que paso, la pelea de groudon y kyogre tu confesión, mi confesión, TODO!

Al decir esto solo quería que Mimi usara un rayo de hielo contra mí por todo esto que dije. Luego cuando mire a Sapphire a la cara me quede impactado su rostro estaba oscurecido y por sus ojos salían lágrimas.

-Todo este tiempo-me decía entre sollozos-todo el tiempo que trate de hacerte recordar y me lo negabas, pase noches enteras recordando esos momentos hasta a veces pensando que de verdad tenías amnesia, por qué? por qué lo hiciste!?.

-Sapphire yo…-me interrumpió.

-Cállate! No me hables más! Tú me gustabas demasiado!- me grito.

-Tenía miedo, éramos demasiado jóvenes, tenía miedo de perderte a lo largo del tiempo-dije justificando mi actuación.

-Si de verdad me hubieras querido no hubieras inventado eso, no quiero verte la cara nunca-luego de esto saco a pilo, su tropius y emprendió vuelo, al ver esto me quede helado.

-Sapphire donde vas!, Sapphireeee!-mientras la veía alejarse a lo lejos –Sa…Sapph...Sapphire…

Me tumbe en el piso y me quede en blanco (que aria ahora, a donde se dirigía, que planeaba hacer)

Desperté en mi cama frente a mi madre y frente al profesor y les conté que Sapphire se había ido y que no sabía dónde podía estar, en eso le avise al maestro Wallace y a Winona mediante mi pokenav, Winona me dijo que había estado con ella en la noche y que le dijo lo sucedido. Le pregunte por su paradero y me dijo que no tenía idea.

Al otro dia temprano me levante y fui a casa de Wally para pedirle su Flygon ya que no tenía ningún Pokémon volador. Pase un día buscándola a lo largo de la región cuando recibí una llamada a mi pokenav, cuando conteste una extraña voz me dijo algo que al principio no creí, me decía que si quería ver a con vida Sapphire, fuera a monte pírico.

¿Monte pírico? Sin pensarlo dos veces me encamine hacia ese lugar, ¿de quién era esa voz? ¿Qué quería de nosotros?

Cuando llegaba a la cima pude ver a mi Sapphire en el suelo con cicatrices y bastantes heridas, su ropa media rasgada etc. Cuando me acercaba a ella vi que toro su blaziken seguía de pie luchando con un banette. Al momento de bajar de flygon un garchomp aparece cerca de mí y de flygon golpeándonos con un garra dragón, sacándonos a varios metros chocando con una roca.

Me levante sin miedo y con una rabia enorme a donde estaba el individuo de la llamada, era una mujer delgada de cabello violeta con un aspecto siniestro.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-le grite

-jajaja…Pokedex holders…me han causado tantas dificultades-al decir esto me quede confundido, ¿cómo sabe lo que somos? ¿Ya ha luchado antes con alguno de nosotros?.

No podía darme el lujo de preguntar ahora, por lo que solo saque una pokeball con Zuzu y le ordene hacer un hidrocañon contra su banette debilitándolo de inmediato, ella al parecer no le dio importancia y solo sonrió, sentía que su garchomp se acercaba a toro por lo que debía hacer algo rápido. Le dije al flygon de Wally que debía cuidar a Sapphire y rápidamente corrí hacia toro al momento que saque a nana la cual uso un hiperrayo contra garchomp pero lo evadió, por lo que golpeo a nana y a toro un cometa draco con lo que ambos de debilitaron.

Esa tipa era fuerte, no lo iba a negar, ella saco a un persian viéndome en desventaja por lo que saque a coco. Ella le ordeno a persian usar cuchillada y a su garchomp usar garra dragon, coco pudo evadir a persian saltando por encima de él y le ordene usar cola de hierro pero contra la garra dragon de garchomp defendiendo a zuzu, pero lo que no espere, fue que su persian se acercara a coco dándole un hiperrayo en la cabeza dejándola medio caída necesitaba sacar una ventaja y saque a popo para que hiciera un danza lluvia al mismo tiempo que zuzu manda una pistola de agua a persian pero no fue suficiente.

-Como encontraste a Sapphire!? Que es lo que quieres de nosotros!?-le grite.

-Hace un dia la encontré aca llorando, cuando me di cuenta de que ella era Sapphire una de las Pokedex holders de Hoenn, mi objetivo es eliminarlos y obtener sus Pokedex-seguido de esto saca la Pokedex de Sapphire destruida-Es por eso que te llame.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi a popo en el suelo por un hiperrayo de su persian, llenándome de nerviosismo, mis pokemons estaban cayendo con solo uno o dos golpes.

-Mimi, adelante!-luego de decir esto mire a esa mujer y le dije-si crees que podrás conseguir tu objetivo, estas equivicada.

Cuando dije esto mimi lanzo una ventisca contra garchomp dejando a este congelado, no me tenía que confiar.

Ella le ordeno a persian usar rayo dándole de lleno a mimi pero logrando resistir, zuzu uso otro hidrocañon contra persian debilitándolo.

-Creo que lo batalla termino-dije aliviado.

-jajaja, te gustaría creer eso…-no crei lo que vi, ese garchomp se había descongelado y sin darme cuenta debilito a zuzu con un cometa draco rematándolo con un triturar.

Saque ruru y le ordene usar psíquico contra garchomp lo cual esquivo pero mimi pudo atraparlo con una ventisca. Creí que había ganado pero mimi recibe un ataque de la nada al igual que ruru,

- ¡¿Qué carajo está pasando?!-grite.

-No creí que te dieras cuenta chico, starmie acaba con milotic usando psíquico-al momento que decía eso aparecia un starmie atrapando a mimi- ahora usa trueno-al oir eso vi como mimi era derrotado a frente a mis ojos.

Estaba acabado no podía concentrarme en la lucha por el estado en que Sapphire se encontraba.

-Rur…-al ver a ruru quede impresionado, estaba evolucionando!.-ruru, eres una gardevoir.

-Mira que linda escena nos trae el mundo-dijo ella-starmie hidro…

-Pajaro Osado!

Cuando oí eso no me lo creía, Sapphire apoyada en Flyogon ordeno a toro, el cual había inferido que estaba debilitado.

El starmie cayó al suelo al igual que toro al provocarse daño con su no lo podía creer. Fui corriendo donde Sapphire y le dije.

-Quien es ella?

-Ella es Sird, ex miembro del team rocket y responsable de que nuestros sempais fueran petrificados hace unos años-cuando dijo eso volteé para ver donde la tal Sird se encontraba pero no había nadie, solo la Pokedex rota de Sapph. Deduje que escapo y me calme al ver que Sapphire estaba sana.

Ella cayó al suelo por el cansancio y yo hice lo mismo. No podía estar más alegre, la chica de mis sueños estaba bien, pero…

-Sapphire yo de verdad te amo y siempre te amé, si quieres golpearme o algo peor puedes…

-Ruby-me interrumpió-discúlpame a mí por reaccionar de esa manera, te quiero mucho-note como unas lágrimas le salían pero sé que esta vez no eran de tristeza.

Le limpie la cara y deposite un beso en su frente mientras ella me abrazaba, no podía sentirme mejor.

Cuando veo que las nubes se despejan noto que es de día, es decir, es 20 de septiembre.

-Sapphire-le dije.

-Dime Ruby- contesto ella.

Yo sin responder le doy un beso en sus labios, algo que siempre quise hacer, NO, algo que ambos queríamos hacer desde que nos conocimos…

-Feliz cumpleaños Sapphire.-

FIN

Ok ojala les haya sido de su agrado y si no pasa algo similar a lo que escribi en la saga omega ruby zafiro alpha, la saga no tendrá sentido T-T

Gracias a los que la hayan podido leer sin aburrirse y nos vemos

Soy goldhibiki 140

ADIOS :D


End file.
